Elemental Continent
by author.nata
Summary: Remake dari Elemental Nation! Hidup sebatang kara, membuat Naruto harus bekerja keras, hingga akhirnya ia mencoba mencari uang dari game online yang sedang populer saat ini. Game tersebut adalah Elemental Continent, game pertama yang menggunakan sistem Virtual Reality, bagaimana hidup Naruto ketika ia mulai memainkan game tersebut?


**Elemental Continent**

 _ **AN:**_ _Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Novel, Manga dan Anime tentang game online yang berbasis VRMMO, saya hanya meminjam karakter dari anime Naruto dan Highschool DxD untuk membuat ceritanya._

 _Maaf saya menulis ulang cerita yang sudah saya buat, karena menurut saya cerita sebelumnya banyak para pembaca yang tidak mengerti._

 _Selamat membaca dan terima kasih._

* * *

Hidup sebatang kara memang tidak mudah bagi pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini, sejak SMA ia sudah hidup seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut, beberapa bulan kemudian ia harus menjual rumah yang ia tempati untuk membayar gaji para karyawan milik ayahnya, teman-temannya menjauhinya karena ia sudah tidak lagi kaya seperti dulu lagi. Semua aset yang tersisa hanya uang sebesar 10.000.000 Yen, dengan uang segitu ia membeli sebuah rumah minimalis yang hanya memiliki 1 kamar agak besar, 1 ruang tamu, 1 kamar mandi dan 1 dapur dengan harga 4.500.000 Yen dan perlengkapan lainnya seharga 1.000.000 Yen. Biaya sekolah hingga lulus sekitar 3.000.000 Yen. Setelah lulus ia hanya memiliki sisa uang 1.500.000 Yen.

Di tuntut untuk hidup mandiri ia harus bekerja di Teuchi Ramen yang memiliki penghasilan 100.000 Yen perbulan, dari penghasilan tersebut ia menabung sekitar 20.000 Yen perbulan, kini ia tahu hidup tidak seindah dahulu, kini ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya dulu hanya melihat ia dari status sosial, ia kini merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya, ketika dulu ia sering sekali berlibur keluar negeri, gonta-ganti smartphone, mentraktir teman-temannya di restoran mahal, hingga menghambur-hamburkan uang tidak jelas, sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap semua itu dengan pandangan sinis.

Pemuda berambut pirang sekarang sudah bisa menerima semua itu, pemuda yang memiliki nama Namikaze Naruto menatap dunia dengan cara berbeda sekarang.

Teuchi Ramen, tempat warung makan ramen pinggir jalan yang hanya memiliki dua karyawan saja selalu ramai saat akhir pekan, salah satu karyawannya adalah Ayame yang merupakan anak perempuan pemilik warung ramen tersebut.

Seperti biasa para pelanggan masuk ke dalam warung tersebut untuk memesan ramen, hampir semua pelanggan yang masuk membahas tentang game Elemental Continent, sebuah game online yang berbasis VRMMO, dimana para player di suguhkan dengan pemandangan tentang dunia fantasy yang sering Naruto lihat di film-film fantasy. Berburu monster, bertani, membangun rumah, membangun kastil, membuat senjata dan masih banyak lagi tersedia di game Elemental Continent.

"Makan yang banyak, hari ini aku yang traktir." pemuda dengan rambut pendek berkata pada temannya.

Temannya yang berambut panjang mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih kawan," katanya, "Habis jual item apa nih sampai traktir aku?" tambahnya.

"Silver Holy Knight Sword," jawab pemuda berambut pendek, "Lumayan laku 50.000 Yen."

Naruto yang mencuri dengar terkejut bukan main, dulu sebelum seperti ini Naruto pernah bermain game online tapi itu hanya sebatas kesenangan semata, tapi dua orang yang sedang makan ramen di warung tempat ia bekerja berkata bahwa barang dari game Elemental Continent di jual seharga 50.000 Yen, itu adalah setengah dari gaji Naruto selama satu bulan!

Elemental Continent adalah game pertama yang menggunakan sistem Virtual Reality, game itu baru saja rilis sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, game tersebut langsung naik ke peringkat pertama menyaingi game online yang masih menggunakan keyboard dan mouse. Harga alatnya yang berbentuk kapsul seharga 1.200.000 Yen, serta biaya untuk koneksi seharga 75.000 Yen perbulan. Harga yang sangat mahal untuk sebuah game online.

 _'50.000 Yen untuk sebuah item.'_ pikir Naruto tertarik dengan game tersebut, sambil melayani pelanggan ia sering mencuri dengar apa yang di katakan oleh para pelanggan yang membahas tentang game Elemental Continent.

Membuka pintu rumah kemudian langsung duduk di depan sebuah laptop, Naruto dengan segera menyalakan laptop tersebut yang berada di ruang tamu, ruang tamu rumahnya sangat sederhana, 1 buah TV LED yang ia pasang di dinding, 1 buah sofa murah dan 2 meja. 1 meja digunakan Naruto untuk menaruh laptop yang sedang ia gunakan saat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka situs game Elemental Continent.

Naruto membaca setiap detail yang tertera di situs tersebut, Naruto sedikit terkejut kita melihat fitur ada sebuah fitur Trading dalam situs tersebut, karena setahu Naruto game online yang lain tidak memiliki fitur tersebut, Naruto membaca keterangan dari fitur tersebut, dan ia paham bahwa fitur tersebut di khususkan untuk menghindari para player nakal yang sering menipu di game online, di pojok kanan fitur tersebut ada sebuah tulisan **'Connect to Senju Capsule',** dengan iseng Naruto menekannya, tidak berapa lama muncul sebuah pesan, **'Your Device not connected to Senju Capsule'**.

Dengan tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, ia paham kalau fitur tersebut bertujuan untuk menghubungkan laptop miliknya ke kapsul Virtual Reality keluaran Senju Corporation yang merupakan pemilik sah dari game Elemental Continent.

Naruto mulai membaca keterangan Trading dan melihat gambar-gambar yang da di fitur Trading, di fitur tersebut terdapat beberapa fitur yang membuat player menjadi mudah dalam melakukan transaksi jual beli.

"Wow." Naruto berdecak kagum dengan fitur Trading, kini kalau ia bermain dan menjual Item atau Gold game online tersebut tidak perlu khawatir terjadinya kasus penipuan.

Dengan melihat itu semua Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain game online tersebut, "Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dulu," kata Naruto mantap, "6 Bulan sepertinya cukup, selain itu aku juga harus mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang game ini." seperti kata pepatah lama mengatakan kalau _Information is power_.

~Elemental Continent~

Selama 6 Bulan Naruto mencari informasi dan menempa tubuhnya dengan baik, setiap pagi ia melakukan lari pagi untuk membentuk tubuhnya, setelah itu ia bekerja di Teuchi Ramen hingga siang hari, setelah pulang kerja ia berlatih di Shiroi Kiba Dojo yang merupakan dojo kendo di wilayah kota Kuoh tempat Naruto tinggal untuk mengetahui cara menggunakan pedang dan katana, tapi Naruto lebih suka dengan katana karena menurutnya senjata tersebut cocok untuknya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia mengundurkan diri dari Teuchi Ramen dengan alasan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, ia juga tidak lagi datang ke Shiroi Kiba Dojo untuk berlatih, kini ia sudah membeli alat untuk menghubungkan dirinya ke Elemental Continent, Naruto yakin uang yang telah di keluarkan akan kembali padanya berkali-kali lipat nantinya. Di tambah hampir semua player di Elemental Continent memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu menjadi King dan menaklukan semua Continent. Karena hadiah siapa saja yang bisa menaklukan semua Continent dan menjadi King akan mendapatkan saham sebesar 15% dari Senju Corporation. Naruto tidak berpikir jauh hingga kesana, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Jadi ini alatnya." kata Naruto pelan, dengan hati-hati ia membuka bagian atas kapsul tersebut, ia bisa melihat sebuah kursi dan helm yang akan ia gunakan untuk terhubung kedalam game. Tanpa menunggu lama ia masuk kedalam kapsul dan duduk di kursi, ia juga memakai helm tersebut, sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman ia langsung terhubung kedalam game.

* * *

 **Log In ke Elemental Continent?**

 **Ya | Tidak**

* * *

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto menjawab, "Ya!"

* * *

 **Scaning Otak dan Retina telah selesai, anda adalah pengguna baru, apakah anda ingin membuat sebuah Account?**

* * *

"Ya!" Lagi, Naruto menjawab dengan lantang.

* * *

 **Pilih nama karakter anda?**

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto adalah nama yang diberikan oleh ayahnya yang di ambil dari novel karangan seorang novelis terkenal Jiraiya. Nama Naruto sendiri memiliki arti badai, karena sekarang ia memiliki sebuah tujuan yang akan mendatangkan badai di Elemental Continent.

* * *

 **Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netral?**

* * *

"Laki-Laki!"

Jelas Naruto memilih laki-laki, tidak mungkin ia memilih netral, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia memilih netral.

* * *

 **Elemental Continent memiliki banyak ras, ada sebagian ras yang bisa anda pilih untuk saat ini. Ras apakah yang anda pilih?**

* * *

Di penglihatan Naruto banyak ras-ras yang sudah terbuka dan yang belum terbuka, tapi dari itu semua Naruto memilih, "Manusia!"

* * *

 **Elemental Continent memiliki fitur perubah bentuk tubuh, apakah anda mau merubah bentuk tubuh anda atau anda ingin menggunakan bentuk tubuh anda seperti saat ini?**

* * *

"Bentuk tubuh seperti sekarang kecuali warna rambut menjadi merah!"

* * *

 **Pilih Kota dan Kerajaan dimana anda akan memulai?**

* * *

"Nami Village, Wave Kingdom!" teriak Naruto mantap dengan pilihannya.

* * *

 **Account anda telah aktif, apakah anda ingin menggunakan Tutorial atau langsung bermain dimana karakter anda akan muncul?**

* * *

"Langsung bermain!" Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memainkan game yang sedang populer ini.

* * *

 **Selamat datang di Elemental Continent, semoga anda menjadi seorang King dan bisa menaklukan seluruh Elemental Continent!**

* * *

Naruto tidak mau membuang-buang waktu mempelajari Tutorial yang jelas-jelas ia sudah mengumpulkan informasi sebelum bermain game ini. Uang tabungan yang berjumlah 2.100.000 Yen sekarang tinggal 675.000 Yen tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Naruto harus membayar 25.000 Yen untuk berlatih di Shiroi Kiba Dojo setiap bulan, membeli Senju Capsule 1.200.000 Yen dan 75.000 Yen untuk koneksi selama satu bulan, jadi ia tidak mau membuang waktu begitu saja dengan ocehan Tutorial yang memakan waktu lama.

Cahaya putih menyinari Naruto, ketika ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda, dunia fantasy yang bernama Elemental Continent sekaligus tempat dimana ia kerja sekarang.

Naruto bisa melihat sekelilingnya, banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan mengenakan pakaian armor atau pun jubah yang terbuat dari kulit, ia juga melihat banyak orang-orang berjualan di setiap sudut kota.

"Jual Hard Iron Sword 55 Gold! Stok masih banyak!"

"Dicari Druid atau Cleric Level 40 untuk berburu di Kitsune Cave!"

"Jual Ability Book, Fire Blast 100 Gold!"

Itulah teriakan para player yang Naruto dengar sepanjang jalan tempat dimana ia berdiri, mencoba sesuatu Naruto berkata, **"Open Stats Window!"**

* * *

 _ ***Status Character***_

 _ **Name:**_ _Naruto_

 _ **Race:**_ _Human_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Neutral_

 _ **Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Sub-Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Title:**_ _None_

 _ **Fame:**_ _0_

 _ **Level:**_ _1_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(0/500)_

 _ **Health Point:**_ _100_

 _ **Mana Point:**_ _100_

 _ **Strength:**_ _10_

 _ **Vitality:**_ _10_

 _ **Agility:**_ _10_

 _ **Intelligence:**_ _10_

 _ **Wisdom:**_ _10_

 _ **Luck:**_ _10_

 _ **Attack Power:**_ _2_

 _ **Defense Power:**_ _1_

 _ **Magic Resistance**_

 _None_

 _ **Equipments Stats Effects**_

 _None_

 _ **Ability Effects**_

 _None_

 _ **Money**_

 _0 Gold, 0 Silver, 50 Copper_

* * *

Melihat jendela statusnya Naruto menghela nafas pendek, ketika player pemula bermain Elemental Continent selama 4 minggu mereka tidak di izinkan keluar benteng, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apa saja selama 4 minggu, perlu di catat 24 jam di dunia nyata sama dengan 96 jam di dunia game, jadi selama 7 hari di dunia nyata Naruto tidak boleh keluar dari benteng.

Tentu saja Naruto sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, dengan segera ini berlari kecil menuju Training Hall, ia bisa saja langsung menerima Quest dari para penduduk setempat atau dari Quest Hall yang masih bisa di lakukan di dalam area Nami Village, tapi menurut Naruto itu sangat kurang efektif, karena Naruto telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa dengan berlatih di Training Hall bisa meningkatkan status statistik walaupun hanya sedikit.

Training Hall, tempat pelatihan untuk para pemula, di tempat tersebut banyak sekali orang-orangan sawah sekaligus senjata-senjata yang terbuat dari kayu, contohnya seperti pedang, katana, tombak, palu perang dan masih banyak lagi.

Dengan tersenyum, Naruto berjalan kearah tumpukan katana yang terbuat dari kayu dan mengambilnya, **"Check Item: Wooden Katana!"**

* * *

 _ **Wooden Katana**_

 _ **Type:** Weapon_

 _ **Durability:**_ _Unlimited_

 _ **Damage:**_ _1~3_

 _Katana yang terbuat dari kayu, di khususkan untuk berlatih memukul orang-orangan sawah. Katana ini tidak bisa di gunakan untuk membunuh monster._

 _ **Requirements**_

 _Level 1_

 _ **Effects**_

 _Memungkinkan kamu untuk mempelajari Ability Katana Mastery_

* * *

Dengan tersenyum Naruto berjalan kearah orang-orangan sawah, Naruto memilih katana karena senjata tersebut sangatlah ringan dan mudah di gunakan untuk berburu nanti saat pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini sudah selesai menjalani latihan di Training Hall, lagi pula di Shiroi Kiba Dojo pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini berlatih menggunakan katana. Sebelum mengayunkan Wooden Katana pada orang-orangan sawah, Naruto melihat sekeliling dan melihat ada sekitar 10 orang lebih yang sedang memukul orang-orangan sawah, dari penampilan mereka sepertinya para player berlevel tinggi, sudah bukan rahasia lagi para player level tinggi datang ke Training Hall, biasanya mereka datang ke tempat ini untuk mencoba Ability baru mereka.

Mengatur nafas dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda Naruto memulai memukul orang-orangan sawah, 1 kali, 2 kali, 3 kali, sampai seterusnya Naruto memukul orang-orangan sawah yang ada di depannya. 6 jam berlalu, sebuah jendela pesan muncul di depan Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Strength meningkat +1**_

 _ **Vitality meningkat +1**_

* * *

Dengan tersenyum Naruto melanjutkan lagi kegiatan memukul orang-orangan sawah, tidak berapa lama sekitar 2 jam muncul lagi sebuah jendela pesan di depan Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Agility meningkat +1**_

 _ **Intelligence meningkat +1**_

* * *

"Fuih! Lelahnya," Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memukul orang-orangan sawah, kini ia berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang berada di dekat air mancur, **"Open Inventory!"**

Naruto mengatakan sebuah kata yang telah di tetapkan, sebuah tempat penyimpanan yang memiliki Weight Limit 330 karena Strength Naruto saat ini adalah 11 point, di dalamnya terdapat 100 Bread dan 1 Bottle Water.

Naruto mengambil 1 Bread dan memakannya untuk mengisi tenaga yang menurun drastis, ia juga mengambil Water Bottle dan mengisinya dengan air dari air mancur dekat Training Hall. Elemental Continent tidak seperti game online lain, bisa di bilang game ini perwujudan dari kehidupan sehari-hari, ketika kamu lelah dan lapar kamu harus makan untuk mengisi tenaga kembali. Tenaganya sudah terisi kembali, Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan memukul orang-orangan sawah.

~Elemental Continent~

10 hari berlalu, ada niatan untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang sangat membosankan ini, andai saja jendela pesan tidak muncul di depannya sudah di pastikan Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan Training Hall, seperti saat ini.

* * *

 _ **Strength meningkat +1**_

 _ **Vitality meningkat +1**_

 _ **Gained Ability: Katana Mastery (Beginner Level 1)**_

 _+2% Damage Katana_

 _+2 Strength_

 _+3 Agility_

* * *

Sambil melanjutkan memukul orang-orangan sawah Naruto memeriksa Ability yang baru saja ia dapat, **"Check Ability: Katana Mastery!"**

* * *

 _ **Ability: Katana Mastery**_

 _ **Status:**_ _Passive_

 _ **Level:**_ _Beginner Level 1_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(0/1.000)_

 _Bergantung pada Level Ability, Damage Katana, Strength dan Agility akan meningkat ketika Ability naik level._

 _ **Description**_

 _Kamu mendapatkan kemampuan menggunakan Katana. Kemampuan ini kamu dapat dari memukul orang-orangan sawah menggunakan senjata Wooden Katana di Training Hall. Untuk mendapatkan Experience Ability ini kamu harus menyerang menggunakan Katana._

 _ **Effects**_

 _+2% Damage Katana_

 _+2 Strength_

 _+3 Agility_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan Ability Katana Mastery karena memukul orang-orangan sawah selama 10 hari menggunakan Wooden Katana mendapatkan Ability tersebut, merasa lelah Naruto beristirahat sejenak, ia mengambil 1 Bread dan Water Bottle yang sudah berisi air, Naruto melihat sekeliling, hari ia bisa melihat hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang, rata-rata para player pemula lebih memilih mengerjakan Quest mudah yang masih berada di dalam area Nami Village.

Naruto bangkit kembali, sekarang perutnya sudah kenyang serta tenaganya sudah terisi kembali dan ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatan yang sangat membosankan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Masih 18 hari lagi, aku harus kuat." seperti sebuah mantra untuk membangkitkan semangat, Naruto memukul kembali orang-orangan sawah yang berada di depannya. Dia ingin setidaknya harus sedikit lebih kuat untuk ukuran level 1, karena informasi yang ia dapatkan untuk meningkatkan statistik sangat susah ketika karakter sudah mencapai level tinggi.

Hari berganti hari hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi Naruto untuk mengakhiri kegiatan yang sangat membosankan sekaligus menyenangkan ini, sebuah hantaman keras melalui perantara Wooden Katana diarahkan pada orang-orangan sawah yang berada di depannya hingga hancur.

* * *

 _ **Health Point meningkat +200**_

 _ **Mana Point meningkat +200**_

 _ **Fame meningkat +20**_

 _ **Strength meningkat +1**_

 _ **Vitality meningkat +1**_

 _ **Wisdom meningkat +1**_

 _ **Gained Ability: Scan Monster (Beginner Level 1)**_

 _Discover Monster Hidden Ability_

 _ **Level Up Ability: Katana Mastery (Beginner Level 4)**_

 _+8% Damage Katana_

 _+8 Strength_

 _+12 Agility_

 _ **Kamu telah menyelesaikan Basic Training Hall, kamu mendapatkan hadiah berupa; +1.500 Experience dan 2 New Item!**_

 _ **Kamu naik level**_

 _ **Kamu naik level**_

 _ **Obtained Rare Weapon: High Bronze Katana**_

 _ **Obtained Rare Accessories: Black Fox Leather Belt**_

* * *

Naruto terkejut ketika banyak jendela pesan yang ia dapatkan, sekilas ia bisa melihat kalau sekarang ia telah lulus dari Basic Training Hall, dengan segera ia memeriksa beberapa status karakter miliknya, saat melihat jendela status Ability ia melihat sesuatu yang baru, **"Check Ability: Scan Monster!"**

* * *

 _ **Ability: Scan Monster**_

 _ **Status:**_ _Active_

 _ **Level:**_ _Beginner Level 1_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(0/1.000)_

 _Bergantung pada level Ability, kemampuan untuk melihat Hidden Ability Monster akan meningkat ketika Ability naik level._

 _ **Description**_

 _Selama 28 hari, sejak hari pertama kamu berada di Elemental Continent kamu telah melakukan tindakan menempa tubuhmu dengan memukul orang-orangan sawah agar kamu menjadi kuat saat berhadapan dengan para monster liar yang ada di seluruh wilayah Elemental Continent. Sebagai hadiah karena tindakan tersebut kamu mendapatkan Ability ini, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki Ability ini._

 _ **Effects**_

 _Discover Monster Hidden Ability_

 _ **MP Consumption**_

 _100 MP_

 _ **Time Delay**_

 _120 Seconds_

* * *

Naruto senang bukan main, Ability yang ia dapatkan benar-benar langka, sebuah Ability yang hanya bisa di miliki oleh 1 orang saja, Naruto tahu ada Ability yang sama persis seperti yang ia dapatkan, hanya saja Ability tersebut cuma menampilkan nama monster dan statistiknya saja, "Yes! Yes!" teriak Naruto kegirangan, untung saja di Training Hall hari ini tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada ribuan orang-orangan sawah yang menemani Naruto merasakan kesenangan ini.

Sekali lagi Naruto memeriksa semuanya, kali ini ia menemukan dua item yang berada di dalam Inventory, segera ia mengecek salah satu item tersebut, **"Check Item: High Bronze Katana!"**

* * *

 _ **High Bronze Katana**_

 _ **Type:** Weapon_

 _ **Durability:**_ _45/45_

 _ **Damage:**_ _7~9_

 _Katana yang terbuat dari perunggu, katana ini di berikan kepada player pemula yang berhasil menyelesaikan Basic Training Hall selama masa karantina._

 _ **Requirements**_

 _Level 3_

 _ **Effects**_

 _+10 Strength_

 _+15 Agility_

* * *

Memasukan katana yang telah ia cek Naruto mengeluarkan satu item lagi, sambil menahan rasa senang Naruto mengecek item tersebut, **"Check Item: Black Fox Leather Belt!"**

* * *

 _ **Black Fox Leather Belt**_

 _ **Type:** Accessories_

 _ **Durability:**_ _40/40_

 _ **Defense:**_ _25_

 _Sabuk yang terbuat dari kulit rubah hitam, sabuk ini di berikan kepada player pemula yang berhasil menyelesaikan Basic Training Hall selama masa karantina. Sabuk ini mempunyai kegunaan untuk menyimpan senjata tajam._

 _ **Requirements**_

 _Level 3_

 _ **Effects**_

 _+500 Health Point_

 _+300 Mana Point_

 _+10 Vitality_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum sekaligus senang, andai saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa senang tersebut, sudah di pastikan Naruto akan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sekarang Naruto memakai semua item yang ia dapatkan, ia juga memasukan 10 bonus statistik pada statistik Strength, Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dirinya sudah sangat lelah, besok ia akan memulai petualangan yang sebenarnya, sebelum Log Out, Naruto mengecek status karakternya terlebih dahulu, **"Open Stats Window!"**

* * *

 _ ***Status Character***_

 _ **Name:**_ _Naruto_

 _ **Race:**_ _Human_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Neutral_

 _ **Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Sub-Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Title:**_ _None_

 _ **Fame:**_ _20_

 _ **Level:**_ _3_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(0/1.500)_

 _ **Health Point:**_ _1.300_

 _ **Mana Point:**_ _980_

 _ **Strength:**_ _80_

 _ **Vitality:**_ _60_

 _ **Agility:**_ _78_

 _ **Intelligence:**_ _48_

 _ **Wisdom:**_ _46_

 _ **Luck:**_ _38_

 _ **Attack:**_ _50~52_

 _ **Defense:**_ _31_

 _ **Magic Resistance**_

 _None_

 _ **Equipments Stats Effects**_

 _ ***High Bronze Katana**_ _(+10 Strength, +15 Agility)_

 _ ***Black Fox Leather Belt**_ _(+500 Health Point, +300 Mana Point, +10 Vitality)_

 _ **Ability Effects**_

 _ ***Katana Mastery**_ _(+8% Damage Katana, +8 Strength, +12 Agility)_

 _ **Money**_

 _0 Gold, 0 Silver, 50 Copper_

* * *

Naruto puas dengan status statistisnya, sekarang dirinya merasakan tubuhnya seperti karakter berlevel 30, perjuangan selama 7 hari waktu dunia nyata tidak sia-sia.

~Elemental Continent~

Naruto keluar dari dalam kapsul, kamarnya sudah diubah agar ia nyaman bermain game dan mendapatkan informasi, laptop dan televisi sudah Naruto pindahkan ke dalam kamar. Pemuda berambut pirang menyalakan laptop.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama Naruto mencari informasi yang ia butuhkan, membuka situs Elemental Continent Naruto mencari halaman mengenai Basic Training Hall, Naruto bisa melihat banyak player yang lulus dari Basic Training Hall, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka lulus saat mereka berlevel diatas 70, jadi mereka tidak mendapatkan Ability Scan Monster seperti Naruto.

"Aku berpikir apakah nanti ada orang lain selain aku yang lulus saat masih dalam masa karantina dan mendapatkan Ability baru?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang penasaran. Naruto ingat hadiahnya yang diberikan adalah 2 buat item bagus dan 1 Ability langka, "Apakah player yang lulus diatas level 70 mendapatkan item bagus?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak ambil pusing, tapi ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Naruto berpikir haruskah ia lulus Basic Training Hall saat ia level tinggi dan menghapus karakter yang ia buat, tapi dengan segera Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah Ability langka dan 2 buah item hanya diberikan pada player yang lulus saat masa karantina sangatlah membantu ia nanti.

Pemuda berambut pirang mencari informasi lain, ia mendapati selain Basic Training Hall, ada juga Beginner Training Hall, Intermediate Training Hall, Advanced Training Hall dan Master Training Hall. Tapi lokasi Training Hall lainnya tidak di ketahui, hanya sedikit yang lulus dari Beginner Training Hall, sementara Intermediate Training Hall, Advanced Training Hall dan Master Training Hall belum ada yang lulus.

"Hm, Beginner Training Hall, aku harus mencari tahu lokasinya nanti." Meninggalkan halaman Training Hall, pemuda bermarga Namikaze mencari informasi mengenai profesi yang akan ia ambil nanti, ada dua profesi yang boleh di ambil, yang pertama adalah profesi utama dan yang kedua adalah profesi sampingan, atau yang pertama dan kedua adalah profesi sampingan, "Sepertinya aku harus menunggu untuk mengambil profesi yang cocok untukku, aku harus mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi tentang profesi-profesi yang bagus untukku." ia yakin kalau dirinya masih bisa bertahan tanpa berubah profesi, karena ia lulus dari Basic Training Hall pada masa karantina.

Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan menyalakan televisi, banyak channel-channel yang menampilkan game Elemental Continent, mereka adalah Kuoh Gaming Corporation (KGC Media), Osaka Television Station (OTS Center), Tokyo Online Corporation (TOC Media) dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hah, hampir semuanya membahas tentang penaklukan dungeon-dungeon." sejak di rilis 1 tahun lalu, level tertinggi masih di pegang oleh Kimimaro dengan level 210 dan di ikuti dua orang dibelakangnya yaitu Vali dan Nagato yang memiliki level 195, Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut kemarin saat menonton siaran di channel KGC Media.

Merasa ngantuk, Naruto mematikan televisi, besok adalah waktu bagi Naruto untuk petualangan yang sebenarnya. Pemuda lulusan Kuoh Academy naik ke atas kasur dan menutup matanya.

~Elemental Continent~

Elemental Continent (Benua Elemental) memiliki 5 benua besar, Central Continent (Benua Tengah), Western Continent (Benua Barat), Eastern Continent (Benua Timur), Southern Continent (Benua Selatan) dan Northern Continent (Benua Utara).

Naruto memulai permainan di Benua Utara, ia memilih Nami Village yang merupakan satu-satunya wilayah kekuasaan Wave Kingdom. Di Benua Utara sendiri ada beberapa kerajaan yang sudah terindentifikasi selain Wave Kingdom, kerajaan tersebut adalah Leaf Kingdom dan Spring Kingdom. Leaf Kingdom memiliki 4 wilayah sebagai daerah kekuasaannya, wilayah tersebut adalah Konoha Village, Suzaku Castle, Tanzaku Village dan Otafuki Fortress. Spring Kingdom memiliki 2 wilayah sebagai daerah kekuasaannya, Haran Port dan Hotspring Village.

Sebelah timur Nami Village, tempat yang sangat jarang di datangi oleh para player, tempat tersebut hanya memiliki 1 jenis monster, monster tersebut adalah Red Hare. Monster Red Hare, merupakan monster berlevel 5, rata-rata para player pemula sudah berlevel 10 saat keluar dari masa karantina, karena mereka selalu mengerjakan Quest mudah yang masih mencakup area dalam Nami Village.

"Sudah 100 Red Hare yang aku bunuh," kata Naruto sambil menatap Red Hare yang berada di depannya, Ability Katana Master sudah mencapai tingkat Beginner Level 5, sedangkan Scan Monster baru saja naik ke tingkat Beginner Level 2, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga telah naik ke level 5, "satu Red Hare aku bisa mendapatkan 40 sampai 50 Exp, tapi sekarang sejak aku naik level 5, Exp yang aku dapat sekitar 20 sampai 30 Exp," Experience Naruto sekarang adalah (23/2.500), "Kalau aku mau naik level 6, aku harus membunuh sekitar 120 Red Hare lagi."

Naruto bukannya tidak mau menuju tempat lain, hanya saja ia ingin mengetahui seperti apa Ability Scan Monster, sejauh ini Naruto selalu gagal menggunakan Scan Monster pada Red Hare, maka pemuda keturunan Namikaze Minato berpikir kalau level dari Ability Scan Monster belum cukup, tapi sekarang Scan Monster memasuki Beginner Level 2 jadi pantas di coba lagi.

 **"Scan Monster: Red Hare!"** teriak Naruto.

* * *

 _ ***Scan Monster Success***_

 _ **Red Hare**_

 _ **Level:**_ _5_

 _ **Health Point:**_ _1.210_

 _ **Mana Point:**_ _230_

 _ **Attack:**_ _9_

 _ **Defense:**_ _17_

 _ **Description**_

 _Monster Red Hare merupakan monster yang dapat menyerang dan bergerak dengan cepat, walaupun mempunyai serangan yang kecil berhati-hatilah pada kecepatan serangan monster ini._

 _ **Hidden Ability**_

 _Agility of the Red Hare_

 _ **How to Gained**_

 _Bunuh 1.000 Red Hare_

* * *

"Yes! Akhirnya berhasil!" senang Naruto, ketika melihat lagi status Red Hare, Naruto menghela nafas, "Pantas saja dia sedikit kuat, Defense miliknya 17." Untuk membunuh 1 Red Hare, Naruto harus menyerang 3-4 kali, tapi kali ini ia memasukan 10 bonus statistik yang di dapat dari naik level ke statistik Strength, "Yosh! 1.000 Red Hare untuk Ability baru." semangat Naruto, tapi beberapa saat kemudian muncul jendela pesan.

* * *

 **New Quest: Kill 1.000 Red Hare!**

Bunuh 1.000 Red Hare yang mengganggu penduduk Nami Village, ketika kamu berhasil membunuh 1.000 Red Hare kamu akan mendapatkan sejumlah hadiah.

 **Difficulty Quest:** E

 **Requirement Quest:** Scan Monster Ability

 **Reward**

+100 Fame

+2.000 Experience

Agility of the Red Hare

 **Time Limited**

24 Hours

 **Apakah kamu mau menerima Quest?**

Ya | Tidak

* * *

"Jadi kalau berhasil menggunakan Scan Monster akan muncul sebuah Quest." kata Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, "Tentu saja aku menerimanya!" Naruto menekan tombol **'Ya'** pada layar di depannya, "Bersiaplah Red Hare aku datang!" teriak Naruto melompat ke arah Red Hare yang berada di depannya.

Menit demi menit Naruto membunuh Red Hare yang berada di wilayah gerbang timur Nami Village, setiap Naruto merasa lapar, ia berhenti untuk makan dan minum selama 5 menit, untung saja di dekat area tempat monster Red Hare ada sebuah sumur tua, jadi Naruto tidak harus capek-capek kembali ke dalam desa untuk mengisi botol minumannya.

20 Jam berlalu, sudah 991 Red Hare yang Naruto bunuh, ia merasa setelah menerima Quest tersebut Red Hare jadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Naruto juga sudah naik ke level 8, setiap naik level Naruto memasukan semua bonus point ke dalam statistik Strength, tidak hanya itu Ability Katana Mastery Naruto naik ke Beginner Level 6. Kalau di pikir-pikir semakin level Naruto tinggi semakin sedikit pula Exp yang Naruto dapat, sejak membunuh 700 Red Hare dan naik level, Exp yang di dapat dari membunuh Red Hare cuma 1 Exp, tapi demi Ability baru Naruto rela mendapatkan 1 Exp setiap kali Red Hare yang ia bunuh.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto sudah membunuh 8 Monster Red Hare, sekarang tinggal 1 lagi.

"Mati kau!" tebas Naruto pada monster Red Hare terakhir, Red Hare itupun tewas.

* * *

 **Quest Kill 1.000 Red Hare Completed! Kamu mendapatkan hadiah:**

 **+100 Fame**

 **+2.000 Exprience**

 **Gained Ability: Agility of the Red Hare**

+5 Agility

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Naruto terjatuh lemas dengan posisi duduk, "Fuih! Coba kita lihat Ability baru itu," kata Naruto senang, kemudian ia mulai mengeceknya, **"Check Ability: Agility of the Red Hare!"**

* * *

 _ **Ability: Agility of the Red Hare**_

 _ **Status:**_ _Passive_

 _ **Level:**_ _Beginner Level 1_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(0/1.000)_

 _Bergantung pada Level Ability, Agility akan meningkat ketika Ability naik level._

 _ **Description**_

 _Setelah kamu selesai membunuh 1.000 Red Hare kamu mendapatkan kemampuan khusus ini. Untuk mendapatkan Experience Ability ini kamu harus menyerang, menghindari dan bergerak dengan cepat._

 _ **Effects**_

 _+5 Agility_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan Ability baru secepat ini, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga mendapatkan 2.341 Copper, 87 Red Hare Meat dan 65 Red Hare Leather. Setelah melihat potensi dari Ability barunya ia sudah memutuskan profesi yang cocok untuknya, "Sepertinya profesi itu cocok dengan Ability ini, lagi pula ada profesi sampingan yang mampu mendukung profesi yang aku pilih." Masih tersenyum ia menatap langit yang sudah mulai terang, ia sangat senang bisa datang ke Elemental Continent, ia benar-benar menikmatinya.

Naruto juga tidak lupa tujuan utamanya, yaitu memperoleh banyak uang dari game. Untuk saat ini pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini belum bisa menghasilkan uang dari game yang ia mainkan, dengan keyakinan yang Naruto miliki pasti ia mendapatkan banyak uang nantinya, bagaimana pun ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kehidupan yang sekarang bisa berubah lebih baik. Sekarang Naruto jadi lebih menghargai uang karena ia tahu mencari uang sangatlah susah.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 _ ***Status Character***_

 _ **Name:**_ _Naruto_

 _ **Race:**_ _Human_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Neutral_

 _ **Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Sub-Profession:**_ _None_

 _ **Title:**_ _None_

 _ **Fame:**_ _120_

 _ **Level:**_ _8_

 _ **Experience:**_ _(2.600/4.000)_

 _ **Health Point:**_ _1.300_

 _ **Mana Point:**_ _980_

 _ **Strength:**_ _109_

 _ **Vitality:**_ _60_

 _ **Agility:**_ _89_

 _ **Intelligence:**_ _48_

 _ **Wisdom:**_ _46_

 _ **Luck:**_ _38_

 _ **Attack:**_ _68~71_

 _ **Defense:**_ _31_

 _ **Magic Resistance**_

 _None_

 _ **Equipments Stats Effects**_

 _ ***High Bronze Katana**_ _(+10 Strength, +15 Agility)_

 _ ***Black Fox Leather Belt**_ _(+500 Health Point, +300 Mana Point, +10 Vitality)_

 _ **Ability Effects**_

 _ ***Katana Mastery**_ _(+12% Damage Katana, +12 Strength, +18 Agility)_

 _ ***Agility of the Red Hare**_ _(+5 Agility)_

 _ **Money**_

 _0 Gold, 0 Silver, 2.391 Copper_

* * *

 **Catatan**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca Fiction yang telah di tulis ulang ini, saya berharap para pembaca yang tidak mengerti tentang game akhirnya mengerti.

Saya juga mendapatkan inspirasi dari Novel, Anime dan Manga seperti; Zectas, Legendary Moonlight Sculptor, The Gamer, Log Horizon, Sword Art Online dan masih banyak lagi.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung karya-karya saya yang tidak sempurna ini, saya harap para pembaca masih setia dengan karya-karya saya. Akhir kata saya undur diri dari para pembaca sekalian, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
